Ducklett (Pokémon)
|} Ducklett (Japanese: コアルヒー Koaruhie) is a dual-type introduced in Generation V. It evolves into starting at level 35. Biology Ducklett is light-blue, duckling-like Pokémon. It has two feathery tufts on its head that connect at the bottom, forming a V-shape. It has a darker blue, feathery underside which makes it appear as if it were in . It has yellow, webbed feet and a small tail. Ducklett lives around ponds and rivers. It is a talented diver and can spray water from its feathers for self-defense. The foe is distracted by the spray, allowing Ducklett to escape. In the anime Major appearances Three Ducklett debuted in Dancing With the Ducklett Trio!, where they attacked and and stole some of their items, including Ash's hat, and 's sunglasses. A sunglasses-sporting Ducklett appeared in The Mighty Accelguard to the Rescue!, under the ownership of a nefarious . At its Trainer's command, it stole food from the . It was then overtaken by the Mighty Accelguard and his , and it and its Trainer were arrested by Officer Jenny. Multiple Ducklett appeared in There's A New Gym Leader In Town! at a Pokémon School in Aspertia City. They were among the Pokémon scared by the loud intercom. An Ducklett appeared in The Pirates of Decolore!, where it was the fourth member of 's gang and was responsible for keeping the raft they traveled on from drifting away. Ducklett later joined Officer Jenny's squad after participating in the Darumaka rescue. Minor appearances Multiple Ducklett appeared in [[M14|''White—Victini and Zekrom'' and Black—Victini and Reshiram]]. Multiple Ducklett appeared in The Lonely Deino!, under the care of a owner named Bobby. Multiple Ducklett appeared in Stopping the Rage of Legends! Part 1. A 's Ducklett made a cameo appearance in Climbing the Tower of Success!. Two Ducklett appeared in flashbacks in Drayden Versus Iris: Past, Present, and Future!. Multiple Ducklett appeared in a flashback in The Island of Illusions!, including one under the ownership of a Trainer at the Grand Spectrala Islet Pokémon Center. A Ducklett nicknamed Center appeared in a flashback in Go, Go Gogoat!. It was a resident of an in the Decolore Islands. Ducklett made cameo appearances in A Blustery Santalune Gym Battle!, A Jolting Switcheroo!, Awakening the Sleeping Giant!, A Pokévision of Things to Come!, Heroes - Friends and Faux Alike!, and A Fashionable Battle!. Multiple Ducklett appeared in Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction. A Trainer's Ducklett appeared in Performing with Fiery Charm!. A Trainer's Ducklett appeared in Adventures in Running Errands!. A Trainer's Ducklett appeared in A Giga Battle with Mega Results!. A 's Ducklett appeared in A Dancing Debut!, where it was used during the . It appeared again in Master Class Choices!, where it was seen competing in the Showcase. Four Ducklett appeared in An Electrifying Rage! Pokédex entries in search of its favorite food: peat moss.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Ducklett was first seen being released by its Trainer, the original leader of the , after Ghetsis's speech in Accumula Town in An Odd Speech. This Ducklett had been with its Trainer for around ten years. A Ducklett appeared in Letting Go and A New Perspective. A Trainer's Ducklett appeared in Drawing Bridges and Angry Boy. A Ducklett owned by a male in Castelia City appeared in The Case of the Missing Pokémon, where they watch as Tep trying to find the person who kidnapped 's . In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations |area= }} |} |} }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area=Beach: Seabreeze Trail, Challenger's Ground, World Axle - B1F; Field: Seabreeze Trail}} |area=Arbor Area}} |area=Silent Tundra (B1-B26), Dreamy Island (1F-25F), Moonlit Forest (Golden Chamber), Kecleon Bazaar (1F-20F), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Secret Warehouse: The Enemies Within}} |} |} |area=Colossal Forest: Stage 1}} |area=Prasino Woods: Stage 563}} |area=Fairy Land: Rippling Shoal (All Areas), Starlight Islands: Upside-Down Island (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Air Cutter|Flying|Special|60|95|25||'}} |Aqua Jet|Water|Physical|40|100|20| |'}} |Brine|Water|Special|65|100|10||'}} |Gust|Flying|Special|40|100|35||'}} |Lucky Chant|Normal|Status|—|—|30}} |Me First|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Mirror Move|Flying|Status|—|—|20}} |Mud Sport|Ground|Status|—|—|15}} |Steel Wing|Steel|Physical|70|90|25}} By tutoring Side game data |- , acts like a king and orders them around. So they pretend not to hear him. }} |- |} Evolution |no2=581 |name2=Swanna |type1-2=Water |type2-2=Flying}} Sprites Trivia * Ducklett shares its with . They are both known as the Water Bird Pokémon. Origin Ducklett seems to be based on a or . Its bottom plumage also resembles a , while its evolved form has similar plumage that resembles a bikini. Its name suggests that its evolutionary line may also be based on the fairy tale, , in which the "ugly duckling" someday becomes a . Name origin Ducklett may be a corruption of ducklet, possibly combined with wet or ''-ette'' (suffix meaning small). Koaruhie may be a combination of 子 ko (child) or 小 ko (small) and a corruption of 家鴨 ahiru (duck). In other languages or and |fr=Couaneton|frmeaning=From and |es=Ducklett|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Piccolente|demeaning=From and |it=Ducklett|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=꼬지보리 Kkojibori|komeaning=From and |zh_cmn=鴨寶寶 / 鸭宝宝 Yābǎobǎo|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |ru=Даклетт Daklett|rumeaning=Transcription of English name |sr=Daklet|srmeaning=From English name }} External links |} de:Piccolente es:Ducklett fr:Couaneton it:Ducklett ja:コアルヒー zh:鸭宝宝